wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Radiant
"Every day may not be good, but there is good in every day." ''This is a SandWing character made solely by Cerulean Frost. Please do not edit this page for any reason without permission. Thank you, and enjoy! 'Appearance: "''How to describe Radiant? How to describe a SandWing who ... who no one ever notices? Who sits in the middle and has always been so 'average'?" '' Radiant the SandWing has always been in the middle. She has always been average. No one has noticed her, and it appeared that no one even wanted to notice her. As she attended the newly created SandWing School, made by Queen Thorn, no one had ever spoken her name, not even the teachers. She was an average height, and quite normal in her shape and size. Her scales were a pale, pale yellow color, almost white, which was the only thing slightly unusual about her. Radiant's eyes were obsidian black, similar to all of her fellow classmates. She did not hold herself high at all, only hunched over a scroll most of the time. Radiant was not full of herself at all, in fact, believed the same things her classmates did: she was boring. ''"The only way to describe Radiant is '''boring." - one of Radiant's classmates 'Personality: Radiant's personality most certainly does not fit her name. She is quiet most of the time, and prefers to sit in the shadows, even when she is around her family. Radiant feels as though she has no one to lean on to, as though she doesn't have anyone that understands her. Her mother and father were impulsive, happy, and optimistic most of the time, while her older brother doesn't mind teasing, laughing, or making jokes. But it wasn't because she was born a quiet, small character. It wasn't because she was naturally silent. It was because she was deaf. She couldn't hear anything, so she stayed quiet and in the background. '''History: Radiant's family always found her confusing, always wondered why she would never speak to them. When she was shipped of to the SandWing Academy, she wished she could sit in the background, wished that no one would notice her. Which they did, until ... a male SandWing by the name of Rattlesnake walked into school with a smile on his face, and he was quite a popular student in school. But he was the first one to notice Radiant. He nudged her on, told her to do wonderful things in her life, and he always expected a response from her, or even a look of understanding, but never received one, and wondered what was going on. As he yelled and shouted for her to respond, she looked slightly startled but did not comprehend what was going on, it seemed. Until he realized something. He dipped his claw in an ink bottle and wrote, Did you hear anything I just said? Radiant shook her head quietly, knowing someone had figured it out. Rattlesnake gasped in realization, knowing that it wasn't his new friend's fault. Rattlesnake helped his new friend with everything she had longed to do in her life, and they soon became more than just friends. Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student)